


After

by calamityqueen



Series: Run Away with Me [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Baby Boba Fett, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jango is a big softie, Jango is in loveeee, Just tell her you love her man, Mild Smut, Multi, Obi-Wan you are so self destructive you fool, Obi-Wan/Reader Angst once again sorry not sorry folks, Young Boba Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: Takes place after "Needy" and directly before "Someone Special"After the events of the previous night, Y/n decides to talk to Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Reader, Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Reader, Jango Fett/Reader/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Run Away with Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	After

When her eyes fluttered open, Y/n didn’t know where she was. But when the feeling of Jango’s arms wrapped protectively around her registered, the memories suddenly came back. She couldn’t stop smiling as she leaned into his embrace, but the smile soon dissipated as she didn’t feel the presence of her other partner from the previous night. She would never forget the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s face contorted in pleasure as she took his cock down her throat. Her thoughts raced anxiously. Did he not like it? Would he look at me differently now that I had been with the two of them at once? Was I just an outlet for his repressed lust and he would pretend that none of this happened? Did he regret it?

She silenced her chaotic mind, closed her eyes, and searched for him through the force. Obi-Wan was in the room given to him by the Kaminoins, his mind and body in a deep meditative state. She knew Obi-Wan felt her presence, so she spoke up:

“Why didn’t you stay last night?” 

She cringed inwardly at how hurt she sounded, but she never was good at concealing her true feelings.

There was a moment of heart-stopping silence, “I didn’t want to encroach on your time with Jango.” he said after a deep sigh. 

“You wouldn’t have been encroaching on anything,” Y/n frowned, “Jango let you be apart of what happened last night, I don’t think he would’ve--”

“You love him, don’t you Y/n,” Obi-Wan interrupted, his force-projected self opening his eyes and rose to his feet, looking down at her with an intensity that made her cunt throb despite itself. 

“And if I do?” she challenged, mustering her courage and raising an eyebrow at her fellow Jedi, her force-projected self crossed her arms. 

“You know this is not the Jedi way, Y/n.” he scolded her as if she were his padawan, “you are leaving yourself vulnerable to the dark side’s influence. You don’t want to go down that path.”

“I haven’t felt the pull of the dark side yet, and I doubt I ever will,” Y/n retorted, a scowl beginning to settle on her face that looked so similar to her lover’s that Obi-Wan’s chest tightened in hurt, “Attachments aren’t as lethal as the council makes them out to be, Obi-Wan.” 

He could feel the distress in her force signature. He didn’t intend to upset her, and though his strict teachings would tell him to let this-- let her go. “Do you want to leave the order, Y/n?” he asked after remaining silent for several moments. 

Y/n’s breath hitched in her throat, looking away from her long-time friend, “I… I’ don’t know,” she sighed, her earlier scowl morphing to a mournful frown, “the force has brought us together-- Jango and I-- and I feel it is the force’s will for us to be together. I love him with all my heart, yet I don’t want to leave the order-- leave you behind.”

“How… How can you love that wretch?” Obi-Wan’s force signature suddenly burned with anger, “He is a bounty hunter--”

“Do you think I don’t know that, Kenobi? I told you how we met,” she spat, her own anger rising at the insult hurled at her beloved.

“He has killed Jedi!” Obi-Wan’s force projection was vibrating, his anger radiating off of him in waves, and Y/n was terrified of how strong his signature was-- and her own force projection shrunk down in an attempt to save itself from his wrath, “How can you justify loving someone as wicked as that!”

“I loved you, Obi-Wan,” she whispered, and his rage began to dissipate, his force projection faltering as he realized he let his emotions get the better of him; he allowed himself to become unbalanced and he could have hurt her, someone he loved more than the universe itself. 

“I really did,” Y/n continued as Obi-Wan remained silent, “I loved you more than a friend and fellow padawan should have. When you stopped joking around with me, when we started growing apart, my heart ached. I missed you, and I missed how we used to be, even though I knew why we drifted, rationally I knew, but my heart was broken.”

“Y/n--” Obi-Wan’s force projection tried to approach hers, his arms open, but she backed away, continuing on, “I understood, Obi-Wan. I overstepped my boundaries. I let my feelings get the better of me and made you uncomfortable, and I’m so sorry. We’ve only begun to get close again, and now I fear we will drift apart like before.”

“Some childish part of me will always love you, Obi, but I have found someone I can trust my love and my heart to-- weather you think so or not.” Obi-Wan was silent, the revelations that she truly loved him and she still did care were still trying to be comprehended by his racing mind. She turned to go, and Obi-Wan quickly stuttered out her name, grabbing her force-projected wrist in an attempt to make her stay-- to finally tell her how he feels. She smiled sadly at him, pulling herself from his grip.

“I’m sorry you can’t see the good in him, Obi-Wan. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Slipping from the deep meditative state, Y/n shifted in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open as she tried to repress her tears, not wanting to disturb her partner. She felt Jango’s grip on her tighten, pulling her closer to his body.

“Ner jett’ika,” Jango mumbled in his sleep as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. Y/n smiled drowsily as sleep once again stole her mind, and she nestled further into Jango’s embrace.

»»————- ★ ————-««

As her body began waking up a second time, Y/n tried to fight the instinct to wake, preferring to stay in bed, but her eyes snapped open as she felt something deliciously hard rubbing against her ass. She mewled as she felt Jango pressing kisses to her neck, occasionally biting down to leave a small red mark behind. 

“Mmmm good morning princess,” Jango husked into her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe. His raspy morning voice sent another wave of arousal through her body, and Y/n moaned, definitely awake now. 

“Good morning to you too, daddy,” her giggle turned into a gasp as Jango flipped her on her stomach, spreading her legs to rut himself directly against her wet cunt. His lips trailed open-mouth kisses from the small of her back to her shoulder blades. She arched her back and craned her head up to his, and Jango pressed a passion-fueled kiss to her lips, their tongues wrapping and rubbing against one another. 

“It looks like daddy has you all to himself this morning,” Jango growled against her lips, and he nipped at them before he pulled away to mark her neck and throat once again, which she readily bared for him, “can I take you again jett’ika?” Y/n whined, begging him and rubbing back against his aching cock. “Good girl. Now be quiet, princess, we don’t want to disturb Boba now, hm?” he teased, sliding inside her in one solid thrust, and she pressed her face to the mattress to cover her cry of pleasure

»»————- ★ ————-««

“You are insatiable,” Y/n breathed, giggling as Jango turned off the sanistream, letting her recover from their latest love making. He boxed her back against the cold refresher wall with a smirk, “What do you expect princess, I only get so much time with you, might as well make the most of it.” 

Y/n pressed her forehead to his as his hands came to rest on her hips. She sighed, wishing that she didn’t have to choose between the Jedi and her lover. “I don’t want to bring you-- and now your son--to any harm. I know the council wants to bring you back in, but you haven’t done anything to provoke arrest. If I left with you and they thought you abducted me or killed me, and you or Boba get hurt or killed because of that, I would never forgive myself, Jango.” 

He pressed his lips to hers for a moment, smiling down at her, “Don’t worry yourself cyar’ika, let me just savor the time I have with you.”Jango’s hands slid down and grabbed her ass fiercely, and Y/n squeaked at the action, before shoving them away laughing. “I have to get dressed, love. We can’t have the Kaminoins getting suspicious. And I need to change into fresh robes--” She squealed when Jango scooped her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of grain and carried her back to his room. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

“So you’ll come back tonight?” Jango asked, tilting his head to the side as he saw Y/n to the door. They dressed in comfortable silence, and he was now seeing her out, so she could sneak to her quarters and put on a clean set of robes. He hated that they had to play this whole “secrecy” game, but he knew that the Jedi council would not be kind to him if they ever learned of their relationship. 

“Yes, I will,” Y/n nodded, smiling up at her Mandalorian before giving his soft lips a quick peck. Jango grinned at her like a lovesick boy, pulling her to him to give her a proper kiss. “I need to go Jango,” she laughed against his lips, and they soon parted. 

Before releasing her completely, Jango pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” he muttered against her skin, and though she didn’t exactly know what it meant, Y/n flushed under the huskily spoken mando’a words. 

Suddenly, Y/n had the intense feeling like she was being watched, and out of her peripherals, saw Boba Fett standing just outside his room. She froze, blushing intensely. Jango noticed and chuckled at her flustered state, and reluctantly pulled away from her. 

“G-good morning, Boba,” Y/n smiled at the young boy, her heart racing as the child’s mocha eyes bore into her. 

“Good morning Miss. Y/n,” the child replied simply, “and good morning, father,” Boba addressed his father, the boy’s face gaining a smile as Jango returned the greeting, asking how his son slept. She missed the fond look etched in Jango’s face as he looked upon his cyare and his verd’ika.

“I’ll see you both later, goodbye for now,” Y/n quickly spoke, not wanting to intrude upon Jango’s usual routine with his son, and desperately needing new clothes, she hastily left the room, rushing down the hallways, praying to the maker that no one saw her leave Jango’s room.

»»————- ♡ ————-««


End file.
